User talk:Conker's Bad Fur Day
For previous messages, see here Done All done. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|''Bul]][[User talk:Bullet Francisco|let]] 23:09, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :No prob. Also, are you looking forward to Skyword Sword? --[[User:Bullet Francisco|Bul]][[User talk:Bullet Francisco|let]] 23:13, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah. Any games you are looking forward to? --[[User:Bullet Francisco|Bul]][[User talk:Bullet Francisco|let]] 23:23, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Cool! --[[User:Bullet Francisco|Bul]][[User talk:Bullet Francisco|let]] 23:38, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Reply Your ban ends in a few days. Can't you do it then? --[[User:Bullet Francisco|Bul]][[User talk:Bullet Francisco|let]] 18:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :Well, Thanksgiving should go by fast. And youve gone through about 5 months, I think 3 weeks should be nothing to you now :p --[[User:Bullet Francisco|Bul]][[User talk:Bullet Francisco|let]] 18:42, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey, I'm ready to revamp the main pages of other wikis like you requested. Which in particular? I can probably do 2 or 3 tonight. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|Bul]][[User talk:Bullet Francisco|let]] 00:26, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Oops... Sorry... I forgot... --[[User:Bullet Francisco|Bul]][[User talk:Bullet Francisco|let]] 17:52, November 21, 2011 (UTC) spotlight request Hi. I will answer the request the next time I answer spotlight requests; that should be next week. -- Wendy (talk) 23:11, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Revamp Hey, uh, I tried revamping Conker Wiki's Main page but IDK what to do, the main page looks fantastic already... --[[User:Bullet Francisco|Bul]][[User talk:Bullet Francisco|let]] 23:14, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :I can still make a background and wordmark. Am I allowed to do Smash wiki? And yes, it is sad. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|Bul]][[User talk:Bullet Francisco|let]] 00:04, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll get to it this weekend. Thanksgiving is tomorrow so I have my hands full. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|Bul]][[User talk:Bullet Francisco|let]] 00:09, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll join the conversation if he still denies it. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|Bul]][[User talk:Bullet Francisco|let]] 00:14, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Got it. -- 20:52, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :I'm trying to get WaterKirby1994, DarkFuture, and maybe FreeSmudger to help out a bit. - 21:34, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :Hey i'm sorry if i haven't been helping out enough here, WaterKirby1994 23:17, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :Do you think that i should keep asking on Talkpages? WaterKirby1994 23:48, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Conker's i'm going to continue keeping myself safe here. WaterKirby1994 17:03, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :Conker's i won't edit here forever, it's slowly ending. WaterKirby1994 14:07, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Happy New Years Conker's! WaterKirby1994 07:00, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Conker's i may help with DK Country Returns. WaterKirby1994 22:37, January 3, 2012 (UTC) : Setup How do I set up my profile? TheNight 17:22, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Re I guess it's ok. I don't see why not. Re Sorry for the late response, did not catch your message. Don't know if this is too late though, but I'm cool with it. Also, the community seems to have been boosting and we are regaining old members... our views have gone up too. We also have more views, pages, and most everything than the NIWA one, so that is an accomplishment. -- 18:45, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Happy New Years! No, I dont know where you got those images... -- 04:17, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I have Visual Boy Advance. I use it to play Mother 3 (The Fan Translation), and Pokemon Crystal. ---- 21:36, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey Conker's is Visual Boy Advance safe? WaterKirby1994 22:54, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Where can i legally download it for free? Anyway i heard that it's needed to create pokemon games, which is why i'm asking. WaterKirby1994 01:59, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::That's great now i just need to download a Rom for Platinum so i can create a Pokemon Hack Game. Can Visual Boy Advance be used for DS game hacks? WaterKirby1994 21:28, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Well now i guess i'm back where i started in my search! WaterKirby1994 23:02, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey Conker's i might not ever create a Pokemon hack. WaterKirby1994 23:15, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Conker's i'm deciding if i should get an Action Replay. WaterKirby1994 21:48, January 9, 2012 (UTC) In regards to NDKW (NDKW=NIWA Donkey Kong Wiki) Ever since the community agreed to move, I've been trying to get the new community to join, but Staff keep censoring us... to the point that they want to remove all notes of the move. I feel both wikis need to be aware of each other -- In NDKW's about we also acknowledge Wikia (http://www.donkeykongwiki.com/DKWiki:About). I've also been trying to differentiate and aid the two the best I could -- just today on DKWikia I moved a bunch of smaller articles into a larger one, while the NDKW still keeps them separate. Of course, there's the article overlap issue. I suppose NDKW is short a lot of articles when compared to this wiki -- NDKW has 848 now as opposed to DKWikia's 905 article count. Fifty behind, ouch. What articles did you have in mind? '--HavocReaper''' 20:38, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Super Mario Wiki Yes, I am. ThePremiumYoshi 13:46, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much! I greatly appreciate that! :) ThePremiumYoshi 20:32, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Exactly. :) ThePremiumYoshi 23:41, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thank You You're welcome! It's a pleasure to help this wiki! :D ThePremiumYoshi 14:08, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the info! :) ThePremiumYoshi 14:13, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Inactivity Sorry for the inactivity. I've been editing other wikis, lately. -- 17:20, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Request #2 Hi. The wiki is still in good shape and I have added it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 05:05, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Vandal alert I just wanted to let you know that MrSmartyMax has been inserting false info on pages and other wikis too. Could you block him so he doesn't do so much nonsense please? 03:47, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Inactivity Sorry for inactivity. -- 14:59, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Demotion Since I do not have the rights to demote you, I'm trying to contact Havoc48 and Mr. Anon about your demotion for sockpuppeting from Slipknot Darkrai and other accounts. I haven't banned you, which will do no good since you can just unban yourself. Please do not sockpuppet, as it isn't allowed. -- 20:23, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'm reporting you to Wikia. -- 21:51, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Note I am not him, just to avoid confusion. NOT lying k? Conker's Bad Fur Day 02:38, March 18, 2012 (UTC) IF ANYONE CAN READ THIS! Just to be clear. I did not send MassiveSodaDuck to come get me unblocked here. I think he was just trying to tell the truth. I appreciate your efforts SodaDuck, but I don't want you to be in a condition on this wiki where I am. Just trying to help you. P.S. I HAS HATRED!!!! Conker's Bad Fur Day 21:58, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Ok. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 22:03, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Why would I have been using this account for a malicious reason or to decieve you guys by making myself disguised. Who is going to help the wiki now? Huh? Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:05, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::IRC logs provided by Havoc of the other DK wiki indicate that your main motive here was to gain power. You also were verbally abusive towards other users here through IRC, and though this is not ban-worthy, it is reflective of your behavior. Furthermore, I consulted other admins and previous admins, including Megatron, Havoc, and OmegaTyrant. I have, however, noted that those admins were in conflicts with you in the past. I have not ruled out unblocking you yet, but to be unblocked at all right now, you will have to convince me of several things. ::#That your behavior on IRC is not at all reflective of your behavior here. Again, the stuff on IRC may not be reflective of your behavior here, as the others said some pretty disgusting stuff, but I have worked with them for a while on SmashWiki and know what their actual wiki-behavior is like. ::#That you do not have malicious intentions here, and that you do indeed want to help this wiki. ::#That your sockpuppetry was for more than just evading your ban (in other words, that you were actually trying to make a fresh start). ::If you convince me of these, I will consult other admins about your potential unblocking, and a decision will be made one month from now. Mr. Anon 22:57, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Replies: #1. Sorry. They were being bullies to me. Just look at it. Total bullying. I lost it big time! #2. #3. I already stated elsewhere I wanted a fresh start. In regards, Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:04, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::#They were trolling you. They expected exactly that kind of response, and you gave it to them. You should have ignored comments like that, and composed yourself. Again, while not impacting your ban, the level of maturity you expressed on IRC does affect my perception of you as a good dispute handler. ::::#Again, your mainspace edits are beneficial to the wiki, but I was talking about your purpose here. Was it just to regain lost power and compete with the other wiki? Or were you legitimately trying to make this into a good wiki? Because of the huge improvement you've brought, I'm mostly leaning towards the latter. ::::#I am skeptical, because you created the Jello Rabbit/Conker's Bad Fur Day account on the SmashWikia shortly after you were blocked there. In addition, I did unblock your Darkrai account here for the purposes of allowing you a fresh start. ::::If you feel answers to some of these questions are best held privately, contact me on IRC. Mr. Anon 02:47, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Apology Hello Conker's Bad Fur Day. I am here to apologize for accusing you, even though it's true. All you wanted was a second chance, right? I have returned to the wiki, and I hope you do the same to help me clean up this mess. -- 21:58, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :I know, and I'm really sorry... -- 01:25, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Friends forever :) Mr. Anon hasn't been here, I'm going to request bureaucrat rights from Wikia Staff most likely. Or outright ask him. I'll try and restore your rights here, from there. -- 01:35, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :::No problem. It's my pleasure. I left Wikia for 3 months due to personal life. It was getting in the way, and I had a lot of fences to mend. I'm back, now, and I want to help build this wiki up. Together. -- 01:40, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::XD Same :P -- 01:44, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Edit Revertion If you have the time, can you go back and revert edits that were unconstructive in the time we were gone? In the mean time, I'm setting up some MediaWiki stuff. -- :I think I did it. There was two of that same page to start with. -- 14:48, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Admin Rights I asked Mr. Anon to restore your admin rights and I am currently awaiting a response. -- 16:14, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey, I'm GrimReaper01 and I'm new here! I saw you were active and so I thought I would drop by your userpage and say hello! Anyway, I'm excited to help out the wiki! I was looking at some of the wiki templates and I really like how they make the wiki look cool and I want to learn how to make more! So I was wondering if you could help me make some more templates because I'm still kinda new here and learning my way around, so if you can that would be great! Thanks again! --GrimReaper01 11:25, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Chat Get on chat please. -- 18:33, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hm, interesting, this shows you can use the rights properly. :) -- 19:54, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi how are you doing I am fineSimida (talk) 20:32, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi how are you doing?Simida (talk) 20:34, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Conker.. Remember me? Invader-Mas (talk) 21:16, January 26, 2014 (UTC)